


Fun Trip Down

by 9_ika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, We all know it, before anyone comes at me check the notes, hate in the comments will be deleted, pansy was a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_ika/pseuds/9_ika
Summary: A short fanfic ;)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Fun Trip Down

Hermione looked at Pansy in the eye as she disarmed her. Giving up, Pansy dropped to the ground and looked at Hermione.

"You finally caught me Granger..... what are you going to do now?" Pansy says, smiling rather insane.

"This."

Hermione suddenly picked Pansy up bridal style. Pansy gasped and stared at her eyes.

"Hermione I-"

She got cut off as Hermione threw her over the cliff that magically appeared.

"Have a fun trip down!" Hermione said, smiling as she hears Pansy's screams.

PLOMP!

Pansy fucking died, completely annihilated.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Draco, but I hate Pansy with all my heart. Before anyone comes at me saying 'oh both Draco and Pansy are bad, but you only hate Pansy and not Draco' let me tell you something. Draco apologized for everything he did. It may have not been much, but he APOLOGIZED. Did Pansy apologize? I didn't remember her apologizing so unless I missed a part of where she apologized please let me know. :) ALSO this fanfiction is for Ali :))))))


End file.
